Beyond The Darkness
by xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx
Summary: A new, much darker threat than they've ever faced, is looming on the horizon. With a vital piece of Sonic missing, can he and Amy still manage to keep it together? Who is the new mystery hedgehog that suddenly appeared? Why is Shadow acting so weird? Can Amy make it passed herself to save the world once more? Can every one of the Sonic gang make it beyond the darkness?
1. Prologue

He could hear screams all around him. "He's coming!"

He was confused, he couldn't open his eyes they felt like they weighed a ton.

"Sonic...why?" A tearful voice whispered.

His eyes shot open at the voice, he stared around. They skies were dark, there were fires around him everywhere.

That's when he caught sight of himself in a mirror, what he saw horrified him. He was covered in blood, he didn't know whose it was. The maniacal look on his face made him sick to his stomach.

He backed away from the mirror, shaking his head. "No, this isn't me."

"But it will be," a dark voice laughed. "You will kill everything, and everyone close to you."

"No!"

xXBeyond The DarknessXx

Tails sat next to Sonic's bed, he was resting his head next to his brothers arm. It has been two months since they defeated Project Odin and saved everyone.

A few days after the fight, Sonic and Amy had fallen into comas with no signs of them ever waking. He thought he'd succeeded in making the cure, but now he felt like a complete failure.

"I'm sorry," he whispered sadly. "If I'd been smarter, Anais wouldn't be without her parents."

He suddenly felt Sonic's arm twitch, which caused his head to pop up. "So-"

His eyes snapped open as he gasped, letting out a choked sob. "No..."

"Sonic are you ok?" Tails asked worried.

Sonic turned and stared at him, with wide fearful eyes. "Who're you?"

"What?" Tails asked, it felt like someone had just sucker punched him in the gut. "It's me...Tails."

"I-I don't..." Sonic trailed off as he stared at his hands, which were clean. "Who am I?"

Tails stared sadly at his brother who seemed so lost and confused. Sonic then jumped up from the bed, pulling the various I.v.'s out and ran from the room.

"Wait..." Tails called feebly, unable to really do anything due to shock. He stood up and followed Sonic slowly.

xXBeyond The DarknessXx

Sonic didn't know where he was going, until he came upon a room where he could slightly see the figure of a pink hedgehog.

"Who..." He held his head as he tried to think of who she was. He then ran from the building without another word.

xXBeyond The DarknessXx

Tails made it to Amy's room and opened the door. Rouge looked up from her magazine, a frown appearing at his defeated demeanor.

"What's wrong hun?" She asked worried. "Did something-"

"He woke up," he said his voice melancholy. "But he doesn't remember anything...and it's my fault."

"It's not your fault," she said earnestly. "You did the best you could under the circumstances."

"But my best wasn't good enough." Tails said roughly. "What if she wakes up and wants to see him?"

Rouge looked conflicted. "I don't..."

"We can't...we don't even know if she'll remember." Tails said sadly. "What's Anais going to do? What if she comes before we can talk Sonic in to coming back?"

"Oh Tails," she stood up and gave him a hug. "I'll call Knuckie and Shadow and they'll help me look for him."

"Ok." He said with a short nod. "I'll stay with Amy."

xXBeyond The DarknessXx

Two hooded figures stood before an ancient looking archway.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" A female voice asked. "This whole plan is unprepared."

"This is the only way," a male voice said. He turned back to a forest beyond which an orange glow could be seen. "If we don't go back...he won't stop until we're all dead."

"But what if..." She was cut off as he turned towards her and both hoods fell off.

"Blaze you should stop questioning me so much," the silver hedgehog said, a smirk in place, gold meeting gold. "Everything will work out."

"I'll never understand how you view life so optimistically," she shook her head. "Especially under the circumstances."

"Can you just open the portal?" He rolled his eyes at her.

She stuck out her tongue as she summoned some emeralds to her, they surrounded her in a circle. Her golden eyes flash red as a swirling portal opened up.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"I'm always ready," he smirked as he took her hand.

"Silver, you're too much sometimes." He laughed as they jumped through together.


	2. Chapter 1: Blank Spaces

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plotline and my own character. The rest belong to Sega and TheIrOnFORGE. **

**Chapter 1**

_She could hear the running feet behind her, but couldn't comprehend why she hadn't been caught yet. It was terrifying knowing he was just feet away. She didn't dare glance back incase she tripped._

_"I'm coming..." A voice echoed around in her head. The voice chilled her to the bones._

_Suddenly the forest she had just entered began to wither and die, as a menacing laughter filled the air. Out of nowhere a root stuck out of the ground tripping her, she looked back just in time to see the murderous gaze of the one she loved as he descended upon her._

xXBeyond The DarknessXx

She could hear the stark beeping of a heart monitor and it confused her. _'Why am I in a hospital?'_ She couldn't find the strength to lift her eyelids.

"I'm so sorry," a voice close to her whispered. "Maybe if I'd been smarter...faster it wouldn't have turned out like this."

_'Why does Tails sound so sad?'_ She didn't even have the strength to lift a finger. _'Everything is fine.'_

"I wonder if they'll find him," he gave a short gasp. "It's all my fault."

Suddenly her heart beat increased slightly to the point it was noticeable to Tails.

"Amy?" He sounded hopeful.

_'I'm trying,'_ she tried her hardest to wake up and assure her young friend everything is fine. Suddenly her body felt like a huge weight was lifted, and she moved a finger.

"Please...please remember," he whispered his voice tortured.

_'Remember?'_ Her breathing increased as she tried to pull her self in to consciousness. "Tails..."

"I'll be right back!" He said joyfully.

She struggled to open her eyes, even the tiniest fraction. When she was able to the first thing she noticed was metallic silver, instead of stark white.

_'Where am I?'_ She closed her eyes once more because it hurt her head to keep her eyes open. She heard the door open and three sets of feet entered.

"She said my name," Tails said breathlessly.

"Hmmm... It would seem her memories might be intact." She cracked her eyes open again. She saw Orion looking at her, next to him was Tails and Dr. Eggman?! Her eyes flew open as she flung herself backwards, her heart monitor going nuts.

"Amy...Amy! It's ok!" Tails tried to assure her.

"B-But Eggman..."

"I am here to help, little Rose," he said snidely. "In case you turned out like your beloved Sonic."

"Turned out like...Sonic?" She turned to Tails her eyes terrified. "What happened?"

"Nothing bad," he said hands out in a placating manner.

"Then why does...it sound that way?" Her eyes welled up. "He didn't..."

"No...it's not bad...but it's not good either," Tails said sadly. "He-he lost his memories."

Amy's eyes widened as the tears that were trapped sprung forward. "Wh-where is he?"

"Rouge, Knuckles and Shadow are out looking," Tails sighed. "But it's been two weeks since he woke up and we haven't seen him."

Then the question that burned through her, bubbled up. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Two months," Tails replied.

"Amy there is something else you should know," Orion said his voice tense, before she could say anything. "We've been monitoring your condition through out these last few weeks," he sighed, trying to be gentle about it. "And well, you're approximately two months pregnant."

"I'm...what?" She gaped at them, then her last night with Sonic popped into her head, causing her to blush. "A-Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent," Eggman said with a smirk. "Your friend Sarah did the exam."

Amy looked down at her stomach, placing her hands over the still flat surface. It was a creation of love, and she'd find Sonic and remind him of that love.

"How's Anais?" She asked softly .

"She's been pretty lost without you two," Tails admitted.

"We've been taking care of her," Orion said with a smile. "Like you asked." Amy motioned for him to come closer, when he was close enough she pulled him down and hugged him, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you so much," she said with a bright smile.

"It's so good to see that smile again," he said his voice relieved. "We've all missed you so much."

Eggman had disappeared the moment it got mushy.

Amy looked down at her stomach again, with a smile. "I wonder who he'll be."

"You think it's a boy?" Tails asked with a smile.

"Hmm I guess I do." She smiled brightly. "Could you have Anais come see me?"

"Of course." Orion left the room.

"Could you get me something to eat?"

"Sure anything in particular?"

"A chili dog please,"Amy said her voice heavy.

xXBeyond The DarknessXx

"It's been two weeks," Shadow complained. "How much longer am I obligated to look for faker?"

"It's not an obligation if you're friends," Rouge snapped.

Knuckles was staying silent, because he didn't dare cross his girlfriend. Not when she was this irritated.

"Who said we were friends?" Shadow grumped.

"I know it's all we've been doing lately...but if Amy wakes up...she will want to see him." That statement sent a pang through Shadow, because he realized he was still not over her. "Besides the world needs Sonic."

That's when she caught sight of something blue, darting between the buildings.

"Look." She pointed towards the blue shape.

"I'll go," Shadow took off skating as quick as he could. He finally got near enough to notice it was Sonic, and he looked awful. "Hey." He said his voice gruff, but soft.

Sonic jumped and spun around, his eyes terrified. "Wh-who are you?"

Knuckles and Rouge finally caught up. "Sonic," Rouge gasped. "It's ok, we're your friends."

"Friends?" Sonic was wild eyed, looking like a terrified animal trapped in a cage. "I-I don't even know who you are."

"Come with us," Rouge pleaded softly. "We can help you."

"I-I don't..." Sonic dropped to his knees. "Can't..." Rouge looked to Knuckles, who nodded and walked over to Sonic and rapped him over the back of the head hard enough to knock him out, he then slung the limp hedgehog over his shoulder.

"Well you could have been gentler." Rouge sighed with a roll of her eyes.

"Gentler or faster?"

xXBeyond the DarknessXx

Shadow hung back, now that they found Sonic he wouldn't even be able to look at Amy, let alone talk to her. Soon the bickering voices of Rouge and Knuckles was gone, and he was alone again.

He sighed as he went in the opposite direction his friends had left in. He had only made it a hundred feet when he heard a yell, followed by screeches. _'What in the world?_' He hurried in the direction of the yells.

"Take that!"

_'A girl?'_ He wondered incredulously.

The scene he came upon was a little strange. A female hedgehog about the same size as Amy was fighting off some crazy creatures. She was a lime green hedgehog, her quills reached the middle of her back, with her bangs covering her left eye.

She wore a white midriff tank top, with a mint green denim jacket rolled up at the sleeves, a black mini skirt with a gold circular belt and black knee high boots with cut off black gloves. She was wielding a sword which blazed with fire.

She knocked back the creatures, whom he realized were citizens gone nuts. She looked like she was starting to get overwhelmed.

He decided to see if she needed, or even wanted help. He skated over, and could hear her labored breathing.

"Who're you?" She asked her brow quirked, he noticed her eyes were a pretty scarlet color.

"Not important right now," he said dismissively. Up close he noticed a small resemblance to Amy, and had to shake her from his mind to stay focused. "Need help?"

"Only if you can back me up," she said seriously as the creatures rose again. She ran at one of them swinging her sword, the blunt edge first, she was trying to avoid killing them, but it wasn't working they just kept getting up. One of them suddenly engulfed in flames and came charging at her.

Seeing this Shadow swept in and knocked her away, throwing a chaos spear at the creature who shrieked and suddenly turned to ash.

"Wow." She said slightly impressed as she dusted herself off. Suddenly more of them began to appear. "We gotta go!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him off, they were completely outnumbered.

Tired of the slow pace, he swept her up and skated off.

"Wow, you're fast too?" She said in wonder. "Just full of surprises, this one." She muttered to herself.

They could just barely hear the hum of shouts behind them, Shadow then jumped up into a tree and stayed put on a high branch, out of sight.

He set the green hedgehog next to him. He watched the ground for signs of the creatures, but didn't see anything.

"Sooo...got a name?" She wondered, he glanced back at her, but ultimately ignored her. "Rude." She huffed, crossing her arms. "Well my name is Aurelia, Aurelia Rose." His head swung in her direction quickly, his eyes wide.

"Your last name is Rose?"

"Yeah why, you heard of it or something?" She asked her brow arched.

"It's just," he sighed rubbing his face. "My friends last name is Rose too."

"It wouldn't happen to be Amy Rose, would it?" Aurelia asked hopefully.

"You know Amy?" Shadow asked.

"Yep, she's my cousin." She said smiling brightly. "We were like peas in a pod."

"She's never mentioned you." Shadow said bluntly.

"Well she wouldn't," Scarlet's face turned slightly sad. "Ever since she was swept away into Sonic the Hedgehog's world, we haven't seen each other...that was five years ago now." She sighed heavily. "But I saw in the news that she was near this town, so I'm kind of looking for her...didn't think there'd be this many freaks here though."

"Usually there aren't." Shadow replied just now thinking how weird it was that those creatures had showed up.

The two sat in silence for awhile.

"Shadow."

"What?" Aurelia looked at him as if he'd grown another head.

"My name," he said bluntly. "Is Shadow."

"Oh." She blushed looking away. "So um, since you know Amy...could you take me to her?"

"She could use some good news." He sighed. He stood up on the branch, sure now that they weren't followed.

"Why does she need good news? Last I heard she was a hero." Aurelia said softly.

"It's not all sunshine and daisies as the news would have you believe." He offered his hand to her, but instead she gracefully leapt from the branch landing with bent knees on the ground. He followed suit. "Wanna walk or..."

"No way am I walking, not with a speed demon like you!" She winked at him. He rolled his eyes at her as he swung her up into his arms again, before taking off.

xXBeyond the DarknessXx

Anais lay on the couch an arm draped over her face, she sighed heavily.

"What's wrong dear?" Sarah asked from the other end of the couch.

"I just...I miss my mom and dad." Anais said her voice shook, she had been holding her emotions back lately.

"I know honey," Sarah gently touched Anais' leg in a comforting gesture. "It won't be forever." Suddenly the door to the living room swung open to reveal a happy, yet slightly out of breath Orion. "Alan what-?"

"She wants to see you Anais," his smile was contagious as Sarah's face lit up. Anais stared at her foster parent unbelieving. "What's wrong?"

"It's been two-I just I can't-" then the dam broke and the little lavender hedgehog broke down. Orion bent next to her, in time for her to fling herself into his arms.

"All will be right soon little one." He patted her back trying to slow down her sobs. "Let's go see your mother." He lifted her into his arms and walked out of the room.

Sarah's smile dropped just slightly as the two disappeared. "I hope you are right." She sighed as she went back to her book.

xXBeyond the DarknessXx

Amy had just finished her chili dog, when the door opened and the sounds of sniffles could be heard. Orion placed Anais on the bed at her mothers side.

"Anais." Amy opened her arms and the little girl flung herself at her mother. Both embraced fiercely.

"I missed you!" Anais cried, her face buried in Amy's chest.

"I would never willingly leave you," Amy rubbed a hand down the back of her daughters head. "I'll always fight to come back to you." Amy pulled back from the hug and smiled down at Anais. "I have to tell you something, provided they didn't tell you already."

"I haven't been told anything." Anais sniffled.

Amy took Anais' hand and placed it on her stomach, confusing the young hedgehog.

"What-?"

"Use your powers," Amy said slyly.

Anais concentrated hard, and felt a small flutter. "Mom what was that?" She looked up at her mom alarmed.

"That," Amy chuckled. "Is your baby brother."

"Really?" Anais smiled from ear to ear. "When will he be here?"

"In about eight months." Amy smiled.

The door opened revealing Eggman once again. "All right Rosie, time to check your vitals and see if you're strong enough to be taken off the iv."

Anais snuggled into Amy's other side, relishing in the fact that her mother was awake. There was still a pang of sadness in her heart, since Sonic was still missing.

xXBeyond the DarknessXx

Shadow stopped about a block from the house, where he could see Rouge and Knuckles going in. He set Aurelia on her feet.

"What a rush." Aurelia said giddily. Her quills looked wind blown, her cheeks rosy.

"There's something you should know about Amy," he said solemnly.

"That sounds bad," Aurelia said her brow scrunched. She started walking in the direction of the house assuming that's where they were headed.

"Well I just think you should be wary," he sighed. "She's not the same Amy you remember, she's been through quite a lot in the last few months."

"I'm sure it'll be fine." She waved her hand dismissively. "It can't be too complicated."

"You have no idea." Shadow muttered, but she wasn't paying attention as she'd started bouncing excitedly.

"I can't wait to see Ames again!" She squealed in a manner that reminded Shadow of Amy, it made him smile slightly.

They made their way into the large house, as they entered the living room Sarah's head snapped up.

"Harris-oh Shadow? Who's your friend?"

"She's not my friend," he said gruffly. "She's here to see Amy."

"Oh well you're in luck, she just woke up." Sarah smiled brightly at the two. "I'm Sarah a friend of Amy's."

"I'm Aurelia," the green hedgehog smiled. "I'm Amy's cousin. Could you direct me in the right direction?"

"Of course, follow me dear." Sarah stood from the couch, setting her book down.

Shadow stayed put unable to think properly, she'd woken up and Sarah seemed happy so it meant she remembered. He suddenly felt a bit dizzy and fell onto the couch, his head in his hands. All the emotions swirling crazily around his brain. That's when he noticed the book she'd been reading, 'what to expect when you're expecting.' It made his stomach drop, he couldn't explain why, but he knew that was because of Amy.

No one noticed he'd left, and he hoped he could stay away undetected for a while

xXBeyond the DarknessXx

Knuckles and Rouge finally made it back to the mansion they were given to take care of Sonic and Amy, since the two heroes had saved the planet once again.

"Can we get inside he's not exactly light." Knuckles complained.

Rouge shot him a dirty look as she opened the door for him. "As if," she sighed as he slipped passed. "Whine all you want, bring him to the empty room next to Amy's...strap him down."

"Yeah I got it," he called over his shoulder as he headed to the east wing of the large house. Rouge followed but stopped in to check on Amy, who to her surprise was up and laughing with Anais completely free of tubes.

"Amy," her eyes filled with tears at the sight of her best friend awake. She suddenly flung herself at Amy wrapping the smaller girl in a hug. "Oh Amy I'm so glad you're awake."

"Hi Rouge," Amy giggled patting the bat's back.

"Y-you remember?!" she wailed happily.

Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in and join the hug fest!" Amy called, the door opened revealing Sarah.

"Amy there's a young lady here claiming to be a relative of yours." Sarah said.

"What?" Amy said confused, her mind foggy, she wasn't sure she had any female relatives. In walked a lime green hedgehog and it clicked. "Reli?!"

A large smile spread across Aurelia's face as she ran over and hugged Amy.

"It's been too long." Aurelia laughed. "Wow he wasn't kidding, you look rough darling."

"Well if you had the year I did," Amy laughed. "Wait who told you I was rough?"

"Oh this guy I met, he said his name was Shadow." Aurelia answered dismissively.

"Mom who's this?" Aurelia's head snapped to Anais.

"Oh my-so cute!" She squealed. She turned to Amy. "Did she call you mom? She looks a bit old...when did you have her?" She couldn't help noticing the little girl looked to be about four, maybe five.

"Believe it or not about four months ago." Amy said squeezing Anais. "Anais this is my cousin Aurelia."

"Nice to meet you," Anais said politely, she held out a hand for Aurelia to shake.

"Come on now, we're family." Aurelia said swinging the young girl up into a warm hug. "I can't believe you had a baby!" She squealed. "I hope the daddy is still in the picture."

"Well...that's a bit complicated right now." Amy said her demeanor darkening instantly. "I'll explain later." She said noticing the questioning look from Aurelia. "Let's get out of this room."

"Are you sure you should be moving around so much?" Rouge asked worried.

"Dr. Eggman cleared me," Amy smiled reassuringly. "I'm gonna go crazy if I have to stay in this room any longer than I already have."

"Ok, what do you want to do?" Rouge asked smiling, knowing Cream would be ecstatic to learn the pink hedgehog was finally awake.

"Well first I have to use the bathroom," Amy laughed. "Then we go look for Cream. I have some news I have to share with you all." The bright mischievous smile that lit Amy's face caused Rouge to fill with suspicion.

"Ok."

Amy went into the bathroom and Rouge turned to Aurelia.

"So if you're Amy's cousin, why has she never said anything about you?" Rouge asked curiously.

"Well being part of a world famous super hero group, it probably slipped her mind." Aurelia said looking down. "I've been searching for her, grandpa is looking for her."

"Well tell her later when everything is a bit quieter." Rouge said placing a hand on Aurelia's shoulder.

"Right," Amy appeared again. "Ready to go?"

"Lets go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope this is a good start to the story, please read and review flames are not appreciated. <strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Where Did We Go Wrong?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Sonic, all rights belong to Sega. I only own my plotline and characters. Thanks so much to TheIrOnFORGE for keeping me motivated. **

**Chapter 2**

Knuckles walked into the study, which was now set up as a lab for Tails and Eggman. He found Tails hunched over a table scribbling in a notebook, muttering to himself.

"Hey Tails, busy?" Knuckles asked which made the fox jump.

"Knuckles you're back...did you-?"

"We found him," Knuckles sighed running a hand through his quills. "He's in pretty rough shape."

"I should-"

Knuckles stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "He seemed pretty shaken up when we found him. If you see him don't go to fast with anything."

"Ok." Tails nodded solemnly. He hurried from the room hoping to see his brother. Knuckles sighed once more before leaving the lab in the direction of his and Rouge's room.

Tails made it into Sonic's room and immediately could see his condition. "Oh Sonic what happened? Where did I go wrong?" He stayed near the door incase Sonic woke up and freaked again.

He felt so bad for having to strap down the cobalt hedgehog, but it was the only way to keep him from running again.

There was a sharp gasp breaking the tension in the air, and Sonic began to thrash around.

Tails hurried over and tried to reassure him. The wild look in his brothers' eyes was foreign.

"Why am I here again?" Sonic said in a panic. "I-I can't...why am I tied up?"

"Sonic it's ok, I'm a friend." Tails said in a placating manner.

"Why does everyone keep calling me Sonic?" Sonic asked calming just slightly, seeing Tails as nonthreatening.

"That's your name," Tails explained. "Mines Tails...at least that's what you've always called me. It's actually Miles."

"But I don't know you Miles," Sonic said which sent a pang through Tails.

"Not now, but I'm gonna find a way to bring your memories back." Tails said confidently.

"You think it's possible?" Sonic asked doubtfully. In the back of his mind he had this feeling if he remembered it would be dangerous, but he couldn't figure out why.

The door wasn't fully closed so the two boys heard giggling as a group of girls passed by.

"Who was that?" Sonic asked, which cut off the giggles with a gasp.

The door inched open and a pink head poked in. "Sonic?" Her Jade eyes watered.

Sonic looked at Tails. "That's me right?" Tails nodded. "I guess so, miss."

Amy choked back a sob. "So you really don't...ok I need to go."

"Mommy what's wrong?" A little voice asked before Amy could retreat fully. The door swung open fully revealing a small lavender hedgehog, a taller green hedgehog and a white bat. "Daddy?"

"Come on Anais, we need to give him some space." Amy said beginning to steer the girl from the room.

"Wait-" his voice was weak, a hand outstretched. He let out a yell of pain as a flash went through his mind. "I can't-!"

Amy hurried the other three away from the room as tears blinded her.

"Am I supposed to know them?" Sonic asked his voice pained. "I keep seeing those eyes..."

"Which eyes?" Tails asked hopeful.

"Those green eyes," he replied staring blankly after Amy. "They've been haunting my dreams...but I can't remember."

"What do you mean?" Tails asked noticing the way he'd said he couldn't remember.

"Something keeps telling me not to remember." Sonic replied. "Could you excuse me? I'm really tired."

"Oh yeah, of course." Tails left the room, closing the door behind him.

xXBeyond The DarknessXx

"Mommy what's wrong?" Anais asked kneeling before Amy.

Amy was currently on the floor face buried in her arms, her body shook with her silent sobs.

"Come on sweetie," Rouge led the young girl away. "Your mom needs some time to process everything."

"Um, ok auntie." Anais followed, glancing back at her mother while she walked.

Aurelia slid down next to Amy, putting an arm around her. "Use my shoulder hon."

"I didn't think it would hurt this bad," Amy sniffled her face now buried in Aurelia's shoulder.

"So that's why it's complicated?" Aurelia asked softly. "Hey at least you got the hero."

"I don't know how he ever chose me," Amy said with a hoarse laugh. "I mean when I first joined him, I was pretty much a stalker."

"He chose you cause of your heart," Aurelia said confidently. "That's why all the boys back in school liked you so much."

"Oh right," Amy scoffed. "As if they even saw me when I was always with you."

"What?" Aurelia feigned innocence. "No one was ever interested in _me_." The emphasis on me caused Amy to sigh.

"You'll find your soulmate some day," Amy said. "And hopefully mine comes back soon."

"I'm sure he will." Aurelia said.

xXBeyond The DarknessXx

Shadow sat on top of a large boulder his chin on his fist, he scowled out into the vast blue sky. He couldn't understand why he had Amy stuck in his head, why he felt the way he did for her.

"This is ridiculous!" He shouted to the heavens. "Why am I being tormented? Why did it have to be her? She deserves someone like Faker."

"You know talking to yourself is never a good sign." Shadow glanced down to see Harrison smirking up at him.

"What would you know." Shadow grumbled.

"Quite a lot actually." Harrison said popping up next to Shadow. "I did train with Him."

"Who is Him?" Shadow asked.

"He doesn't really have a name," Harrison shrugged. "Some call him God, He's the creator of everything and He decides where our paths go."

"You sure don't sound like a kid." Shadow stated. "Now why are you bugging me? Where have you been anyway."

"I've never actually been a kid. I've been on a secret mission for Him." Harrison replied shortly. "As for bugging you, I heard you grumbling up here."

"Can never get a quiet moment around here," Shadow muttered.

"Well like I said before He always has a plan for where our feelings take us," Harrison said wisely. "You just have to figure out how to navigate it. I gotta go, my moms expecting me." Harrison popped away leaving Shadow with his thoughts once more.

"Then where the hell are these feelings taking me?!" Shadow groaned falling backward, he closed his eyes.

"Hey up there!" He recognized that voice, it was the girl from earlier.

"How did you find me?" He asked slight shock in his voice.

"Is that an emotion I hear?" She asked shocked. "Wow didn't think he felt anything."

Shadow jumped down from his perch on the rock, landing in front of her.

"I found you by accident," Aurelia explained. "I needed to get away for a bit, Amy's a bit of a downer right now...not that I blame her."

"You talk a lot." Shadow stated bluntly, he earned a glare from the girl in front of him. "How is she now that faker is back?"

"She's kinda...I dunno...broken?" She looked crestfallen. "They really don't portray this life on TV."

"I told you before," Shadow sighed. "Were you looking for anything in particular?"

"Oh!" Her eyes went wide. "I was looking for the park, miss Sarah said it was this way."

"It's over there." Shadow pointed a little to the left of them.

Aurelia glanced down the road and saw the entrance. "Oh. Do you wanna come with me?"

"Why?" A splash of color came into her cheeks, and for some reason it sent a weird flutter in his chest.

"Other than Amy, you're the only person I know." She said somewhat shyly.

"If I must." He said roughly, which lit her face in a smile.

xXBeyond The DarknessXx

"Miles you really should take a break." Tails looked back at Cream, she was giving him her stern look.

"Cream I can't...it's my fault this all happened." Tails said scrubbing a hand over his face.

"But it's not," Cream said gently she was directly behind him now. Her hands were on his shoulders gently massaging. "No one blames you at all."

"I blame me," Tails said beginning to relax under her touch. "He doesn't remember anything...he said something is telling him not to remember."

"Take a break, I made lunch." She said, he turned toward her. "Please you rarely eat anymore."

"There's still so much to-"

"Take a break, I'll go over the notes." Tails looked at Eggman, even he looked concerned for the young fox.

"Are you sur-?"

"Yes go eat with your little girlfriend." They both blushed at his words.

Tails got up and followed Cream to the dining area, she had a little set up for them.

"Looks great Cream." Tails said as they sat down. A thought struck him then. "Did you eat yet?"

"I was waiting on you." She said her cheeks pink. "I was hoping I could get you away so we could eat together...like before everything."

"That's sweet," Tails placed a hand over hers, and smiled at her.

xXBeyond the DarknessXx

Aurelia and Shadow now sat by a pond in the center of the park.

"Wow this place is beautiful." Aurelia said smiling. "Never had anything this nice around where I grew up."

"I've never really noticed the scenery before." Shadow said stoically.

"Why are you always so...crabby?" Aurelia asked in awe.

"I'm not crabby," he shot back. "I just don't think blatant showing of emotion is all that great."

"So you never show any," she was incredulous. "But you do just a bit, when you talk about Amy."

He glanced at her, hiding his shock. "I don't know what you mean."

"This always happens," she sighed staring down at her interlocked fingers now. "She always enchants everyone around her...meanwhile...never mind." She stared sullenly at the ground now.

He didn't know why but he felt a strange urge to comfort this girl, whom he knew next to nothing about. He awkwardly placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok?"

The upward inflection at the end of his sentence made her suddenly snort, very unladylike.

"What?" He retracted his hand as if he were burned.

"Nothing," she tried to train her features but was failing miserably.

He faced away from her, a small splash of color across his muzzle.

"You really do have a heart," she said quietly, nudging his shoulder with hers before she jumped up and raced off.

"What is wrong with me?" Shadow could feel his heart thundering in his chest. He shook it off as he got up and followed her, since she was Amy's cousin she was bound to find some kind of trouble.

xXBeyond the DarknessXx

Amy stared through the window into the room, she watched him sleep, albeit fitfully.

"It's not going to do you any good," she turned to see Eggman staring at her over a mug of coffee. "You can't fix him by sheer will, no matter how strong your will is."

"I just-after all that we've been through, I feel like we...lost." She looked back into the room. "What are we supposed to do with out him?"

"For the time being there isn't any danger," Eggman mused. "So why not just try and talk to him."

"I'm afraid." She said softly, ashamed of herself.

"Now, what happened to the Amy Rose who woke up ready to fend me off?" Eggman asked with a short laugh. "The only real fear is fear itself. Man up and go talk to your boyfriend."

Amy gave a shaky chuckle. "You're right...wow, never thought I'd say that." She pushed the door open and walked in, taking a deep breath.

She closed the door behind her, giving them some privacy. As she moved closer she could hear him muttering.

"No...please...don't hurt...no..." He thrashed from side to side. She sat in the chair next to the bed, gently taking his hand.

"I'm here for you, no matter what happens, or how long this takes." She pressed a gentle kiss to the back of his hand. "I have to believe that our love is strong enough to over come this." She noticed he had calmed a bit, but he still looked troubled. "I love you Sonic, I hope you come back to us soon."

She didn't realize he was slightly awake as she continued to talk to him.

"Our family is growing," she smiled softly, a hand resting on her stomach. "So we need you to come back...fight for us." She leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. As she went to stand up, she felt his hand pull her back.

She looked back down at him, into his familiar eyes, which looked so unfamiliar now.

"I know you...don't I?" He asked his voice pained and breathless.

"Amy." Was all she said, a sad smile plastered on her face. "I promise you'll remember soon."

And then she was gone, which left him feeling so lonely.

"Will I? And if I do, how do you know it won't be dangerous?" He mused.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope this chapter is good :) Also I know Silver hasn't appeared again, yet, but he will soon. R&amp;R and until next time. <strong>


	4. Chapter 3: Occurrit in Medium

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Sonic related, all rights belong to Sega. I only own my plotline and some characters. I cannot thank TheIrOnFORGE enough for all the support and motivation. **

**Chapter 3**

There was a loud crash that echoed through the forest, after a brilliant flash.

"Ow, sonofa-" a male voice said loudly.

"Silver don't use such language." A female voice said sternly. Two figures lifted themselves from the small crater they'd created. They were surrounded by a bluish light, that if anyone was passing by they would think them otherworldly.

"Well the landing was a little harsher than I thought it would be." The one called Silver replied. "Blaze can you tell where we are?"

The female one pulled her hood down revealing her face, her golden eyes shining in the sunlight. She looked at her wrist, a small device was there. "It says right at the same spot we left in, but it looks so different with all the trees alive."

"Do you know which direction we have to go in to find them?" Silver asked.

"Well from what I can remember from the directions she gave me, we have to head west." Blaze said her brow scrunched in thought. She stopped him from moving when he started in that direction. "Remember she said not to let anyone know we're from the future, and not to change too much."

"Yeah, yeah I know," he waved his hand dismissively. He glanced at Blaze giving her a smirk. "You worry too much."

"I worry just enough," she quipped back. "You're so reckless I have no choice but to worry."

"Aw so lovely," he chuckled.

"I still can't believe this is where we grew up," Blaze said as she ran her hand over the bark of a tall tree. "The air is so clean."

"There's also no fear." Silver said his voice hard. "The air is free of everything negative."

"I wish they could have come with," Blaze said solemnly.

They walked together admiring the scenery, now that they actually had something to look at.

"What exactly do we do when we find her?" Silver asked glancing at Blaze. "I mean it's not like she has any reason to believe us."

"We'll just have to gain their trust," Blaze explained. "It's really all we can do."

"I don't know what I would do without you Blazie," Silver winked at her.

"You would fail," she said rolling her eyes and turning away from him.

"I love that you have such faith in me," Silver chuckled.

"Come on we have to keep moving if we want to get anywhere by sundown," she said her tone all business.

"Right," he sighed as she hurried in front of him. He hoped that in the end they could fix what happened, and save everyone who were lost.

xXBeyond The DarknessXx

Aurelia sat on one of the swings in the small play area in the large park, she gently moved herself back and forth. '_Man that was so stupid,' _she thought snidely to herself. '_God I always do this to myself.' _

She was so engrossed in her thoughts she never saw the figure coming up behind her until she nearly fell off the swing, after he touched her.

"Hey!" She screeched, her heart racing a mile a minute. She looked up into Shadow's amused face.

"You really should be more observant," he remarked. "You never know what is around."

"So you nearly give me a heart attack?" She asked trying to slow her breathing back to normal.

"What were you thinking about so hard?" he sat on the swing next to hers, but unlike her he stayed motionless.

"Girlie stuff you wouldn't like it." She replied offhandedly. His only reply was to shrug. "What exactly happened to Amy?"

"She was exposed to some pretty dark stuff," he said slowly. "So because of that her life has been going downhill a lot lately. Her only bright spot is Anais."

"I noticed," Aurelia smiled thinking about the little lavender hedgehog. "She seems like a little copy of Amy."

"She's actually a creation of darkness, mixed with Amy's light." Shadow said staring off into the distance. "Have you heard of the Dark Gaia incident?"

"I think I heard something on the news about that," Aurelia replied thoughtfully. "It said that Amy was in the middle of it all."

"She was," he nodded. "She was possessed by Dark Gaia," he sighed, "so much has gone on since then I'd be surprised if anyone manages to be happy in the end."

"Why?"

"Because the future looks bleak if Sonic can't remember, and her light is dimming," she couldn't help but notice how sad he sounded. "And I think if her light goes out the world is doomed." He then looked at her. "Why haven't you asked her about this?"

"Well she's so sad right now about Sonic, that I don't want to bring up any bad memories." Aurelia replied giving him a sad smile. "And I have to somehow tell her that grandpa has been looking for her, he's got something important to tell her."

"Like what?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know he wouldn't say," she shrugged.

xXBeyond the DarknessXx

Sonic sat on the bed, he'd finally convinced the little fox that he wouldn't run again. He couldn't help but feel cautious staying in this place, with those haunting eyes. He wanted so badly to remember, but he knew from his dreams that was a bad idea.

'_You will become darkness itself,' a voice said, it echoed through his head. 'You will never have her.' _

"But why?" He felt so desperate. "Why is she so important?"

"Sonic?" He glanced at the door and saw the fox again.

"Hi, Miles wasn't it?" Sonic asked, noting the way the fox flinched at his name.

"You usually call me Tails," he said sadly.

"But I don't know you so informally," Sonic replied indifferent. He didn't know what to feel when he was around these people. "You said you're name is Miles, so I'll call you that."

"Fair enough," Tails sighed.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sonic asked suddenly.

"Yeah."

"How is that girl connected to me? Why is it her eyes I see in every night-dream I have?"

"She's….." Tails hesitated not knowing how to tell Sonic about his girlfriend. "Well she's your girlfriend."

"That doesn't sound right," Sonic said his brow scrunched.

"It won't since you don't-"

"No that's not what I-" He suddenly grabbed his head as an intense pain spread in his head. "She's not-"

"Hey don't push it," Tails said. "It will come back when it's supposed to."

"Maybe it just shouldn't," Sonic said harshly. "I think you should leave."

"Ok." Tails said softly, hiding the hurt as he left the room.

xXBeyond the DarknessXx

Sarah laid down, the first time in days since before Amy had woken up. She hadn't been sleeping well at all, when she could sleep she was riddled with horrible nightmares of blood, fire and fear. The worst of them came just before she woke up, always the same person. She didn't tell anyone because she knew they would just push it off. She especially couldn't tell Alan not without him making her feel like she was just crazy. She hated that the one she loved made her feel this way.

She knew she might regret not telling anyone about her dreams when they ran her ragged.

_It felt like she'd just closed her eyes when she could feel an intense heat on her face, and her lungs felt on fire, she couldn't breathe. She couldn't open her eyes and all she could hear was screaming, some voices she recognized some she didn't. _

"_Please…" But the voice coming from her wasn't her own. "Please...don't do this…" _

"_I have no choice," a demented voice said. "I have to get rid of all the light." _

"_But…" _

_Suddenly the heat was gone, and a coldness enveloped her and she was able to open her eyes finally. She was surrounded by darkness, and all she could see was two bright red eyes staring at her. She felt they were familiar but couldn't tell where she would have seen them. _

"_Sarah," a chilling voice said. "Come to me." _

"_I don't…" she backed up slowly as the eyes seemed to come closer. One skeletal hand reaching out to her. _

"_You've had a touch of my darkness," he whispered all around her. "You will come, you are mine now. You bear my mark." _

"_No I-" She felt the hand run down the side of her face, she closed her eyes. "Please don't…" _

"_I'll be coming for you soon," the voice said in a seductive tone. She felt a chill run down her spine at his voice. _

"_I'll be waiting," she said her voice sounding mechanic to her own ears. _

Suddenly she was back in her bedroom, sweat pouring down her face. She could feel her heart racing as she looked around the room, making sure the evil presence was not in the room with her.

"Sarah love?" The door opened revealing Alan, it made her heart feel heavy. "What's wrong, I heard you yell out."

"It was nothing dear," she said with a wry smile. "Just a small nightmare."

"Did you want to talk about it?" He asked coming over and sitting on the bed. "This is the first time I've seen you resting in days. You have to remember you're no longer a spirit and you need to rest too."

"Yes darling," she smiled up at him. "I remember, but the nightmares are still present, or rather they might be visions."

"Don't think too much about it my love," he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "As I've said before nothing is set."

"I know," she replied taking his hand in hers. "But I will never stop worrying as long as you or Harrison or even Amy are in danger. I am a mother above all else, and I will protect those I love."

"Always remember we will protect you as well," Alan said smiling as he ran a hand down her cheek. She gave an involuntary shiver at his touch, remembering her dream. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing." She smiled. He gave a shrug but she knew he wasn't completely reassured. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Sleep darling," he said gently. "You need it."

xXBeyond The DarknessXx

Amy didn't really know how she was supposed to process everything she'd learned since waking up. It had only been hours and now she felt she was in a sensory overload. She ran a hand over her stomach as she thought about everything.

She couldn't help but wonder why Aurelia had suddenly reappeared in her life. It had been so many years since they'd last seen each other. She'd always felt less important when Aurelia was around, because the girl had the uncanny ability to steal everything from Amy even if it was unintentional.

"I don't know sweet one," she murmured. "How are we supposed to figure this all out?"

The breeze shifted slightly carrying with it a familiar scent that made her happy. It reminded her of Sonic. She looked down to the street below her watching people as they went about their business. She knew if anyone knew she was sitting here they would all throw a fit, especially in her condition.

That's when she spotted something she knew wasn't right. Off in the distance she could see a group of people and they looked like they were surrounding something. She felt a surge and she jumped landing nimbly about a hundred yards from the house.

"Hey!" She yelled out, her hammer appearing and elongating. One of the figures turned toward her, and its face made her stop in her tracks. She hadn't seen something that terrifying in her life, and she'd been through some pretty nasty stuff.

"Damn I didn't think these freaks would be here," a new voice said which startled Amy. They creatures were surrounding someone. She gathered all the courage she could and started towards the monsters only to have them move aside for her, not even attacking.

"Wha-?" She was so confused her hammer disappeared. "I don't understand."

"You need not understand," a coldness enveloped the area, it made her lightheaded. "They won't harm you because of your blood."

"M-My blood?" She asked her mind cloudy. She wondered where the person talking to her was. "Who-?"

"In time you will know the answer," the voice said as the coldness dissipated, and the creatures took off.

"Are you ok miss?" When she was finally able to focus all she saw were golden eyes.

"Silv-don't!" And the eyes were gone.

"What happened?" She looked around groggily. "Did I just imagine everything?"

She shook her head as she stood up and made her way back to the house, glancing back once to see the eyes staring at her.

xXBeyond the DarknessXx

"What were you thinking?" Silver flinched at the tone Blaze was using.

"Hey she looked like she was in trouble?" He said shrugging.

"Our mission is not to rescue random damsels," Blaze pinched the bridge of her nose.

"But she seemed…."

"I don't care," Blaze said a finality to her tone which made him stop speaking. "We cannot interact with anyone from this time period unless you would rather not be born?"

"Not to sound rude," he said a small glare in his eyes. "But I won't stand by when someone needs help."

"That is what will cause this mission to fail," she said shaking her head. "You're sense of justice needs to tone down. If you go around saving everyone who needs help you could ruin the future."

"More than it already is?" He snapped. "Blaze I doubt helping her would have made the future any worse than it already is."

"Silver could you, for once in your life just listen to me, please?" She begged when he turned away his arms folded over his chest. "I'm sorry you had to come back to do this, but I warned you it would be hard."

When she got no response she threw her hands up in the air with a frustrated growl. "Fine act like a child, I'm going to go cool off."

She hadn't realized the double meaning to her statement as she stalked off, leaving a scorched trail behind her.

"Now who's acting childish?" He retorted.

"Excuse me, sir?" He froze up completely. He didn't dare turn and face the person the voice belonged to. "Hello? I have a question."

Silver glanced back and noticed silver hedgehog with green eyes, he knew who it was but tried to play it cool.

"Um," was his intelligent answer. '_Crap if I help him, Blaze will kick my-'_

"You don't look like you're natural to this time," the older hedgehog said. "I've lived through many lifetimes." Silver only stared at him blankly. "I only mean that I am so much older than you."

"Look I'd like to help you but I ha-"

"Sometimes when you're told to play by the rules, you can't always do so but nor can you truly break them. I suggest to find what you seek, the rules can be bent."

"I don't-" Silver started only for the older hedgehog to wave him off.

"Just think of what has occurred, and you will come to your answer." The older hedgehog smiled warmly at Silver. "You remind me of someone I know."

Silver's eyes widened into saucers, he had to make an escape quickly. He suddenly heard a piercing scream that served as his saving grace.

"I have to help my friend," he smiled at the older gentleman, before taking off in the direction he heard Blaze's scream. "Blaze?" He looked around wondering where she could be.

"Is it gone?" He heard her meek whisper. He looked up to where he heard her, surprised to see her high up in the tree.

"Why are you up there?" He asked a smirk playing at his lips. He levitated up to her slowly trying to make sure she didn't burn him. "Blaze?"

"I-I saw a-" She shot a glare at him when she noticed his smirk. "A spider."

"Dude you have to get over that fear," he said trying his hardest not to chuckle.

"You're really not helping," she ground out, her eyes ablaze.

"Sorry," he landed on the branch next to her. "I know they scare you more than anything, weird, but it's not something you can help."

"Silver," she sighed.

"No I'm sorry about before," he nudged her shoulder playfully. "I really need to focus more on the mission, and saving random girls-"

"Silv-" He suddenly looked at her his face split in a smile. "What?"

"I know where we have to go," he said excitedly. "Come on."

"B-But...the spider," she said her cheeks pink.

"He don't worry," he winked at her. "It's gone, and even if it's not I'll make sure to keep you safe." He took hold of her waist and gently descended to the ground not noticing her warm blush. "See it's safe."

Blaze pushed him away gently, trying to force her blush back down. "Ok, if you know where to go, lead on."

"It's this wa-oof!" He ran smack into another person, both of them hit the ground with a thud.

"Knuckles!" "Silver!"

"I'm ok," Silver rubbed his head as he looked into the violet eyes of a red echidna. "What about you man?"

"I'm fine," he laughed. "Thick skull."

"You got that right," a white bat said, she turned to Blaze. "I'm sorry about him, I'm Rouge." She held out a hand for the cat to shake, which she did albeit a little hesitantly, continuously glancing at Silver expecting him to disappear. "That's Knuckles, you two don't look like you're from around here."

The boys were off the ground and laughing.

"Silver-" He walked back to her side wrapping an arm around her waist nonchalantly. "What do you think you're doing?" The look she gave him made him think she might burn him.

"Are you two dating?" Rouge asked suddenly causing them both to blush to the roots of their hair.

"No why would-"

"This dunce-"

"Hey I resent that," Silver shifted suddenly which knocked Blaze off balance causing her to fall, her silver and purple skirt flinging up showing off her underwear. She screamed her face beet red.

"Do you have to stare?!" Rouge suddenly ground out to a now red faced Knuckles.

Blaze pushed Silver away from her when he tried to help her stand spouting apologies. He fell back into Rouge, face first coming into contact with her generous bosom causing them both to turn red.

At that moment the only thing you could hear were two loud, resounding smacks that resonated through the forest and set a flock of birds into the sky.


End file.
